Slytherin's Little Princess
by Shirianu
Summary: What happens when two best friends that are 16 years old find out that they're witches? And they end up in two houses that happen to be enemies. And what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all of this? Read and Review pleease. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello everyone! Yeah new story. I don't own the HP characters, only my own. Um...this chapter might be a little boring lol but I hope you like it anyways. Please comment or review or whatever you call it and all that 3 Oh and all the actual HP characters won't come in until chapter 3. So yeah...first two chapters are just a little blah. But um yeah.

" " That's talking

' ' That's thinking

What happens when two best friends that are 16 years old find out that they're witches? And they end up in two houses that happen to be enemies. And what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all of this? Read and Review please

**Slytherin's Little Princess**

_**Introduction**_

Hey, I'm Amy Lee Dumas. I'm pretty much your average 16 year old girl. Well...ok minus the anger management problems, but we're not all perfect. I have dark blonde hair with violet highlights through it. my ears are pierced twice on my right ear, and three times on my left. The third is peirced through the cartilage up by the top of my ear. I'm slightly short, I'm 5'1". I have honey coloured eyes. So see? I'm your average teenage girl. Well, I thought I was at least.

_**Chapter 1**_

' Thank God it's summer.' I thought trying to open my eyes, but getting blinded by the summer morning sun. ' Though, I could live without being blinded every morning.'

I rolled myself out of bed, deciding to have a shower later. That decision also included, brushing my teeth and hair later too. I felt incredibly tired while walking down the stairs. ' One...two...one...' I counted in my head, each step I took. I was so lost in counting that I didn't realize I was in the dining room until I ran into the table. Let me tell you, the corner of any table kills when you jab it into your hip. I don't care whether it's rounded off or not.

"Ow! God..." I hissed out. Of course, my brother, being the jerk that he is, laughed. He obviously thought it was hilarious. It wouldn't have been that bad, if orange juice hadn't come out of his nose. Lovely sight to see in the morning, no?

"Why do you always have to be so immature about everything?" I asked, watching him find how amusing the spattered orange juice looked on the table. Did I mention that he's supposed to be turning 20 next month? Yeah...he's four years older than me, and he acts like he's four years younger than me.

My answer was nothing but a stare and a shrug. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I then noticed that my mum wasn't in the kitchen like usual. Hoping I wasn't going to get a stupid answer, I asked my brother.

"Mike, where's mum?"

"She's on the phone," he answered, finally deciding to clean up the juice.

"Oh." That's all I said. So I turned around and I went to walk back up the stairs to go have a shower. ' Well so much for having my shower later, ' I thought. I walked into my room to find some clothes. After much debate, (yeah right) I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve tee, with Rock N Roll written on the top. A skull and a cross were on it as well, the cross being behind the skull. And all the other usual crap.

I started the water, letting it warm up before I got in. I brushed my hair, getting all the tangles out before washing it. Feeling that the water was warm enough, I got in. A half hour later I was out. I put my clothes on and did my make-up. I dried my hair, brushed it, then my teeth. Then went downstairs.

I walked over to the cabinet, got a glass, then went over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk. I chose milk over orange juice knowing the horrible taste of it after brushing my teeth. Yeah, you know the one. I sat down at the table, I noticed my brother was gone and figured he had gone to his girlfriends. By the looks of it, my mum was still on the phone too. I soon noticed it was the first day of summer and I was already bored. It wasn't like I could just go out and hang out with my many friends. Why? Cause I only had one. Yup, that's right, one. Mariah Hughes. Why only one friend? Well I'm not too popular simply because I speak more with my fists than with my mouth. The fact that I'm new to England and doing all that doesn't help much either. My mum and dad got transferred here from Canada. I wasn't too pleased to have to move, but there wasn't much I could do. So I ended up here and having anger management problems hasn't helped me make friends. So yeah...that's why.

"Argh..." I groaned and dropped my head on the table. "Ow," yeah..I'm not too bright. I lifted my head up and decided to call Mariah to see if she wanted to do anything.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mariah?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"Are you doing anything today? 'Cause I'm already bored out of my mind," I whined into the phone.

She laughed. "Jeeze girl, you complain about school and how you wish it was over, and now that it is, you're whining about that too."

"You never answered my question," I said flatly ignoring her.

"And no I'm not doing anything, I guess I could do something with you."

"You guess? Jeeze...I feel so wanted"

I could tell from the sound she made, that she had just stuck her tounge out at me.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you want to do? Mall? Movie? Just go out?" I asked her, sounding impatient. I got like that very quickly.

"Hmm...I think the mall, then just go and hang around."

"Sounds good to me. Meet you in five."

"Sure," she answered. We only lived like one house away from eachother.

' I just hope we don't see that jackass downtown.' I thought.

While walking to the corner of where we normally meet, I was off in my own world thinking of Brett a.k.a Jackass.

' Does he always have to pick on people who aren't popular! He always makes them feel like shit. If it wasn't for Seth, he would have ended up with more than broken nose, for harrassing Mariah.'

"Amy!" I heard my name being screamed into my ear.

"Ow, I'm not deaf, but I might just get that way if you keep it up."

"Well, you weren't answering me. Anywho, let's get going," she said to me and started to drag me down the street.

It took us about fifteen to twenty minutes to walk to mall. We spent almost half the day in the mall. We were in the last store when guess who we ran in to. Brett.

"Well, look who we have here," he said looking at Mariah. "I'm surprised to see you outside showing that face of yours. I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't want to be seen with her." He said the last sentence looking at me. The two clones that were behind him tittered away at his supposedly good insult to my friend. I could feel my anger swell up inside me. I wanted to punch his ugly face in, and Seth wasn't here to stop me this time. I never got around to hitting him though because after Mariah and I looked at eachother, then at Brett, he went flying backwards through the air. The clones shrieked and ran to him. After staring at him for five minutes trying to figure out what happened, we ran home.

"Oh, my God, what happened back there?" Mariah asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to worry about it. He got what he deserved. I think he'll have a bit of a headache after hitting that tree." I said, snickering a bit at the end. I looked up to the sky and saw that storm clouds were coming in.

"Hm, I think I better grab the mail out of the mailbox so it doesn't get soaked like the last time." I remembered the time I came home and my mom was throwing a letter into the fire, because it was soaking wet, or that's what I thought at least. I walked over to the mailbox and pulled out the mail. I looked through it. ' Bill...bill...' I then found a letter addressed to me...and another letter addressed to Mariah. I cocked an eyebrow at that but gave it to her.

"Um, here."

She looked at me with a strange expression on her face but shrugged. We decided to open them there. After reading reading the letter, both of us just stood there on the spot.

Then with a confused look, we said in unision "School of witchcraft and wizardy?!"

"We're witches?!" Mariah screached.

"By the looks of it, I'm guessing so. But...why didn't our parents tell us?" I wondered feeling angry with my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello again. Once again I don't own the HP characters and all that. Though I will say that if you haven't noticed I like to add my own characters...just cause I do. So yeah. And...I keep wanting to say something but I forget...Oh yeah! Okay, in this Dumbledore isn't dead...and he doesn't die. Everything is pretty much how it is in the first few books/movies cause I like it better that way. I'm also kinda going along with how they look in the movies simply because I can't remember the whole description thing in the books and I don't feel like reading them again lol. But yeah enjoy. Review PLEEEAASE gets on knees and begs

" " Talking

' ' Thinking.

_**Chapter 2**_

After coming home from Mariah's that night, I ran straight up to my room without dinner and without talking to my parents. They had called me many times to come down, but I just told them I didn't fell well or pretended to be asleep if they came in.

I was pretty cheesed off over the whole not-telling-me-I'm-a-witch thing. I had all afternoon with Mariah to think about it. I found that the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I don't know why. I mean, it's not like it's that big of a deal, well that's what I kept telling myself all day. But deep down in me, it felt like a huge deal. How many times have you heard someone say that they felt that they were different? How many times has it been true, when it was said? I know that not many people actually fit into the category of the people who have actually been different. Though, Mariah and I sure did fit into it. I hadn't really noticed until now that whenever I had told my parents that I felt different or out of place from everyone else, they seemed to get all nervous and change the subject right away. Getting that letter sure answered some questions.

"Amy? Are you awake?"

I frowned at my mum's voice. ' Why can't she just leave me alone? Or does she always have to intrude into my business?' Of course I realized that what I just said to myself had absolutely nothing to do with anything.

"Amy?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer from me, she just walked in.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No." I responded very flatly.

"Are you just saying that? Your not going anorexic on me, are you?"

"No mum, I'm not."

"Then why don't you come and get something to eat?"

"Because I'm not hungry." I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Don't get that attitude with me young lately."

I rolled over and looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know damn well what!" I snapped, not caring what she said. Once again my anger had taken over me. She was only in my room for three minutes and she was already getting under my skin. I know she's my mum and all but come on.

"Excuse me?" She said in that daring voice, that so many parents use.

I growled slightly. I felt like asking her if she had amnesia or was just plain slow. As much as I wanted to say it, I didn't because she was my mum and I said enough stuff rudely to her already. So I stuck to glaring and ignoring her.

"Until you tell me why you didn't. I'm not speaking to either you or dad." I told her and rolled back over to my other side. Okay so that was a little childish...but I didn't want to say anything to them.

After a few minutes I guess she finally got the hint and left.

'Figures. I knew she wouldn't tell me.' Right after that my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey..." I heard a somewhat grouchy Mariah.

"They tell you anything?"

"No, you?"

"No, she's playing dumb. She doesn't want to tell me squat."

"Same here. She was all 'I don't know what your talking about' to me." Mariah told me.

"Yeah, well we have two months to figure out why they don't want to tell us."

"Don't think we'll find out though. Not unless one of them wants to talk." She sighed into the phone. "Anyways, my battery is dieing. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see ya." With that I ended the call.

I dropped my head back onto my pillow, which had gone quite lumpy. That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

I had awaken to a dreary morning. It was still raining out. Lovely weather for the mood i was still in.

"Good morning to you too." I said to the sky. Yes, the sky.

I sighed, looking up at my ceiling. I sighed again when my stomach rumbled. Reminding me that I didn't feed it last night.

"Why must you torture me...make me go downstairs." I mumbled to my stomach. 'Wow I need to get out more. I'm talking to things that don't answer.' I thought as I went to brush my hair. 'I'll brush my teeth after I eat.'

I walked incredibly slow down the stairs. Glaring at my parents as I walked by them. I didn't see my brother so he must have stayed over at his girlfriends. Sometimes, I don't know why he didn't just move in with her.

"Amy, we need to talk." I heard my mom say as I walked by them again, this time with a piece of toast.

"No, we don't"

"We'll answer about why we didn't tell you." My dad said, and I saw my mum shoot him a glare like 'what are you doing?'

"Oh, so you did know what I was talking about then. 'Cause I was under the impression that you hadn't a clue." I shot, looking at my mum.

"Look, we're sorry we didn't tell you. But we...we just wanted..."

"You just wanted what?" I snapped. "A normal family? Or a perfect daughter with nothing wrong with her? You didn't want a freak for a daughter, so you never told me anything. Including that letter you threw into the fire when I was eleven. I asked and you told me a lie! That's why you never wanted me getting the mail. You didn't want me to find out. Well, guess what? Whether I found out I was a witch or not, I'm still a "freak"! I'm not perfect and I never will be. Look at me." I said point to my hair and clothes. "I'm not normal, but I'm sure you would've done something about that too sooner or later!" I yelled at them. After my little rant was over, they either realized I was right, or just didn't want to argue with me anymore. Whatever it was, they stopped talking and had a look of guilt on their faces. I looked at them once more before storming up to my room. A few stairs creaking and a slam of my door.

As soon as I flopped down onto my bed, I picked up my phoned and called Mariah.

"Hey." I heard her answer.

"Guess why they never told me anything." I said without a hi.

"Why? I'm not really in the guessing mood."

"They didn't want a freak for a daughter. And somehow they believed that if they didn't tell me, I wouldn't be able to do magic or something." I rolled my eyes at the end of my sentence.

"Did they say that?"

"Well...no, but it was pretty obvious by the guilty looks."

"Yeah well, don't feel so bad. I that's the same reason with mine. Though, there reason was they didn't "want to lose there baby girl"...pfft."

"Well this sucks." I sighed. "So, you gonna go to this place or what?"

"I think I will. I'm pretty sure my parents won't stop me. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I think I will too. Even if mine wanted to stop me, they won't. And I wanna get away from Brett. He's such an ass...I doubt anyone could be as annoying as him."

"Oh, jeeze yes. I can't handle him any longer myself."

"Yeah...anyway, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you later."

"Yup, later." With that, we both hung up.

The weeks passed and summer was almost over. Soon we had to go and get all of our stuff. We made our parents come with us to get all of our stuff. Mind you three quarters of the time they had to get our stuff cause we stopped to look at everything. My parents looked miserable the whole time, though Mariah's didn't seem to mind it. Maybe they really didn't want to loose her.

It had taken us pretty much the whole day. We came home, excited over the fact that we would be going to an awsome new school in a week. Also we wouldn't have to deal with anyone like Brett anymore, in which Mariah and I cheered over. She agreed again with what I said earlier about no one being as bad as him.

Of course, if I had known what we were getting ourselves into and some of the people we would meet, I definatly would have stuck to Brett and staying here. Though, I said to Mariah if we did meet anyone like him, I'd put him straight. Just like the many times I did to Brett. He backed off each time, being less rude.

"Enough about Brett." She said. "Let's just think about how cool this will be."

"Yeah. I can't wait!" I kind of squealed.

After that we burst out laughing and talked about what might happen and all of the exciting stuff.

Mind you, we had no idea that it wouldn't be so exciting, but rather troublesome.


End file.
